Endzone of Law Talos
by General Kay and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: High school. A time of troubles and bullies. Kyla had to deal with all that, until some certain characters appear at her front door. Kyla, Ellie, Emillee, Tara and Dayan are stuck taking care of these characters. One is out to kill them. I suck at summary. Law of Talos/Endzone/ Castle of Nations


**Me: Ellos peeps. I made a fanfic with my new OC, Sally.**

**K.C.: Kyla only owns herself, and Sally. She doesn't own Law of Talos.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

Blue eyes slowly open as the light from the window shines through. She sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

What was the deal with that dream? It always pops up. She didn't know why. She always had weird dreams. But this one, it takes the cake.

She always finds herself floating around in darkness and a pair of white eyes just stares at her. That's it. That's the dream.

Boring right?

"Kyla! You up?"

Kyla looked over to her door and yelled back, "Yeah!"

"Get ready or you'll miss the bus!"

She sighs. School. High school. It sucks. But it's not bad.

She hops off the twin-sized bed and got dressed into a large black t-shirt, black bell bottom jeans, white sneakers, white sweater with a pirate-cat symbol, and black flat silver bill hat with a silver Legend of Zelda symbol.

She grabs her Sonic wallet, stuffs it in her back pocket and snaps the chain on the belt.

She exits her room and grabs a bag of Fruity Peddles. Yep. It was a normal Wednesday for Kyla Thoreson.

She finishes her bowl and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After finishing her routine, she grabs her backpack and leaves through the front door.

She walks to her bus stop and stops near the sign.

She breathes in the cool, autumn air and rubs her still sleepy eyes. The bus turns the corner and stops in front of her.

She enters and sits next to a curly head brunette.

"Hey Emillee…"

The brunette looks over to Kyla. Emillee smiles at her, "Morning~" Kyla looks at Emillee with a bored look. "What?"

"Nothing." Kyla said dully. Emillee rolls her eyes.

After the bus ride and a few hours of school, Kyla had a strange feeling. She felt like she was being watched. She always looks behind her and could've sworn she saw an eye in a bush.

An eye. Not eyes.

Her last class was underway and it was just a lecture.

Kyla stared out the window. She looked for the eye, but she only saw juniors and seniors walking around.

She sighs in relief when she didn't see the eye or her stalker anywhere. But then, when the big kids fully left, the eye appeared behind a bush.

Kyla's nails dig into her desktop and her left eye started twitching.

When the bell rang throughout the classroom, Kyla jumped out of her seat and onto the ground.

Everyone in the class started laughing at the brunette's fail. Kyla grinded her teeth together in anger and frustration. The class leaves for the day. Kyla runs around the small building and jumps into the bushes that had the eye in.

She rustled around, but nothing, or no one, was there. She growled in frustration.

"Kyla? What are you doing?"

Kyla pops her head out of the bushes, "Looking for a stalker."

Emillee, and Ellie tilted their heads to the side in unison.

Kyla gives them an annoyed look, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Emillee and Ellie shook their heads. Kyla rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you search." Emillee said with a smile and jumped into the bushes.

"Me too!" Ellie jumped in after her. They search for a good five minutes, until Ellie says, "Hey! We have buses to catch!"

"Crap!" Kyla yelled.

"Shit!" Emillee yelled.

The trio jump out of the shrubs and ran to the parking lot. Ellie yelled, "See ya tomorrow!" and she ran to her bus. The duo run into the bus before the doors closed.

After a few minutes of driving, Kyla was dropped off to her bus stop. She starts walking until she heard rustling bushes.

She froze and slowly turned her head. The eye was in the bush. Kyla slowly walked away and hid behind a tree.

She looked at the bush intensely. She readied herself and tackled the bush.

A yelp screeches from her mouth as Kyla lands on top of something soft. Kyla looked at the thing she jumped on. It was a human sized doll.

Kyla stared at it and blinked.

It had white cloth skin, a brown patch sewed into her left cheek, yellow-blond hair with long gold bangs covering its right eye, a black suit with tie, a long black cape and a black cane with a gold ball handle was by its side.

It looked like it was dress for a magic show. It's just missing- oh wait, there's its hat. It was on top of the bush for some reason. And it had a red stripe on the top rip of the hat.

Kyla just stares at it. The doll under her just lied there.

Kyla got up to her feet, picked up the doll and pulled it in front of her.

The brunette blinked, slung the doll over her shoulder and grabbed the cane and hat.

She ran down the street, into her court and ran towards her house. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a red key.

She unlocks the door and runs in. She slams the door closed, goes into her room and plops the doll on her bed.

Kyla glared at it. She rubbed her cheek, thinking what to do with it. Kyla sighs and throws her backpack on the ground. Well, her stepdad Chris is at work; her Mom is at her class since its Wednesday and her little brother Dayan was at Boys-and-Girls Club.

Kyla sat down next to the doll and propped it up. Kyla took hold of its white gloved hand and squeezed. Soft.

She pokes its cheek. It felt really squishy.

Kyla tilted a brow, "Oookay? How did you get here?" she asked herself.

The door opens and closes, "Kyla? Mom?"

Kyla got up and looked out into the kitchen.

A boy who looked like Kyla, but with shorter hair, walked into the living room. He looks to were Kyla was and asked, "Where's Mom?"

Kyla shrugged, "Still in class, maybe."

Dayan sighs, "She should be home WAY before us."

Kyla sighed and nods, "I know." Dayan looks behind his big sister and notices the doll. "What's that?" Kyla glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, "I don't know. Just found it in a bush."

Dayan walked up to the doll and poked its cheek. "It's really squishy."

Kyla nods, "I know."

Dayan looked at Kyla and said, "You know Mom is going to do something with it, right?" Kyla furrowed her brows, "I know." Kyla jabbed her thumb towards the door, "Now get."

Dayan rolled his eyes and left. Kyla closed the door and rolled her eyes.

Kyla sighs and talks to herself again, "Ok kid, you are going to stay on this bed until I figure out what to do to you."

Kyla left her room, went into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of gummies from the pantry. Before she could open the green plastic bag, the phone rings. Kyla goes up to the black phone and picks it up, pressing the green button.

"Yellow?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, hi Kyla."

"Ello Mom…" Kyla hears her Mom sighing. "Good. You picked up. Listen, I'm going to be gone for a month. Eden has sent me a ticket to Florida to meet her and Chris is camping for two months for hunting season. So you and Dayan need to take care of the house and go to school."

"Alright, Mom." Kyla said plainly, "Hope you have fun."

She hears her Mom chuckle, "I hope you do what I say, well good-bye sweetie, love you."

"Bye." Kyla hanged up the phone, "Dayan!" she calls up the stairs. She hears fumbling and stomping. The door upstairs open, "What?" her brother called out. "Mom is going to Florida and Chris is in a hunting trip, so we're on our own."

Dayan smiles evilly, "No school for me!"

Kyla sighed, "Not when I'm around!"

"Dan it." Dayan said sadly and went back into his room.

Kyla shook her head, "Brothers." Kyla finally opens her package of gummies and starts eating. She returns to her own room and sits down on the bed. It took her exactly five minutes to realize that something was missing.

That doll

She hopped back up to her feet and looked under her bed, in her closet and in her blankets. Panic starts to fill her and then, she hears a noise.

It sounded like something hitting the wall. Kyla slowly opened her door and peeked out of her small room.

She finds someone, or something, staring at the wall near her room. Its yellow-blonde hair rested on its back and its hat was on its head.

It held its cane firmly and puts a hand on its hip. Kyla was about to slowly close the door, but it betrayed her with a loud SQUEEEEEK!

The thing turns its head to Kyla and she freezes. The figure turns its body fully towards her by turning on its heel. The thing went up to her and said, "Why hello, human~" it smiles widely.

Kyla just stood there, wide eyed.

"Listen, I'm trying to find an amusement park. Maybe you've heard of Castle of Nations?"

Kyla slowly shook her head.

"Oh. That's a shame." The thing said, its smile not disappearing, "What's your name?"

Kyla stayed silent. The doll tilted its head to the side, "Hey." It waved its hand in front of her face, "Hello?"

Kyla snapped out of her shocked trance and pushed the doll's hand away. "Who are you!?" she snapped, "What are you doing in my house!?"

The doll puts up its hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not here to harm you human. I was just looking at this picture."

Kyla looks at the only picture in the hallway. It was a picture of Kyla and her family. It was when she, Dayan and her mom met Chris for the first time.

Kyla glanced at the doll and said, "Why are you here?"

Its smile widened, "You brought me here~" Kyla blankly stared at it, "I didn't know you were alive!"

"Sorry. I panicked. Mother said I need to be cautious sometimes." It said, its smile never faltered.

Kyla's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." The corner of the doll's mouth twitched. "Oh?" it said.

"Yes. You need to leave; we're not supposed to have guests when my parents are out."

The smile seemed to shrink slowly, "Oh dear." It puts a hand to its mouth, "I never knew. But, I don't really want to leave now. I'm looking for someon-"

"NOW! LEAVE NOW!" Kyla screamed in its face.

"Kyla?"

Kyla froze. Dayan

"Kyla why are you yelling?" The doll's smile went ear to ear again, "She's yelling at me!" Dayan went quiet.

The doll turned on its heel and went to the stairs. It stops at the foot and takes off its hat. It makes a bow, "My name is Sally, Sally BigTop. I'm here because your sister brought me."

"I didn't know it was alive!" Kyla said in defense.

"Excuse me? It? I am a girl you know." Sally said, offended.

"Whatever! How about you leave already!" Kyla snapped, getting really irritated.

Sally sighed, her smile just got wider, "I guess I have to do this the hard way." She reaches into her breast pocket and took out a white handkerchief, "Do you two wanna see a magic trick?" She wraps the piece of cloth around the golden handle and waves her hand around it.

She pinches the top and pulls it off. "Tada!" Under the cloth was a blade. A shiny silver blade. She grips the handle and swings it at Kyla. She nearly got her, but she ducked.

The blade hits the wall and sticks in the plaster. Kyla jumped away as Sally was trying to tug the weapon out. "Aw you're no fun. I just want to pick you with my ax~"

Sally took another swing. "STOP!" She freezes. Kyla was holding her breath, "L-look, if you stay, you won't kill us… right?"

Sally pulls her ax away and smiles even wider, "You're gonna help me?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

Sally wrapped Kyla in a bear hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Kyla patted her head, "Yeah, yeah, let go."

Sally lets go and claps her hands together. Her ax turns back to a cane. "Whoopee! I finally have a new friend!"

"Who said I was your friend?"

"I said!" Sally giggled. Kyla sighed, "Alright. So, we now have another mouth to feed-"

"I don't eat. I'm a doll."

"Riiiight. We don't have any beds but my Mom's so you sleep on the couch."

"Ok~"

"What else… Oh. You need to explain why you are here and where you came from."

"Ok~"

"Are you listening?"

"Ok~"

Kyla sighed, "Typical."


End file.
